


Memories of You: 7 Years Later

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Love, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Reminiscing, True Love, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: It's been 7 years since Minato passed away. In those 7 years, however, Yukari has never failed to pay him visit, and today is one of those days.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Memories of You: 7 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering why it's titled 7 years later and not 11 years later (the accurate time frame) it's because this is set in late 2016. Which is just after Yaldy's defeat in P5, but just before P5R. Why is this? Because it's connected to Consequence of a Fool. :)

It was that time again; that time in which Yukari would make frequent visits to the person she once—no, still loves. She had made a silent promise to Minato after she had escaped the time cage with their friends. It was to visit him at least once a month. It was her way of making up for what she had done when she desperately tried to get him back, but also to keep him company because she knew it must've been difficult acting as a seal. 

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she was strong enough to follow him into the void that was Nyx all those years ago. Maybe she could have somehow helped him survive by sacrificing a portion of her life span. He'd still be around today that way.

"No, that's stupid," she shook her head. "You wouldn't have allowed that anyway, would you?" 

She was looking down at the small but well maintained tombstone. A small passage was inscribed on it that read: _"Night after night, you put up a fight to save the day, now you're remembered as a hero, and an angel sleeping in peace."_

It always sounded so corny to her, but she was the one who came up with it in the end. She sighed to herself before falling into a soft laughter. 

"Anyway, I brought you these," she said holding a bouquet full of blue bellflowers and pink gerberas. "I picked them out because it matched our favorite colors."

She placed the followers in front of the stone, while discarding the old ones. When she came back she sat for a while and took in the light breeze that blew by. She gently moved her hands across the soft patches of grass. It was a relaxing feeling despite being surrounded by tombs oddly enough. Maybe it was because she felt safe because in some way she was always protected by him.

And that's when it happened the wind felt oddly soothing and warm like arms snaking around her waist. It reminded her much of the times Minato would sit in that position with her. Usually on nights when she felt alone, but other times when she just wanted to be with him. But if she was honest with herself he wasn't always the romantic type, still he had his moments.

"I love you, too." she whispered softly. She looked up to the clouds and then back at Minato's grave. "You know, it's stupid. I can't seem to get over you no matter how many years it's been since then. Some would say that's unhealthy and that I should find someone, but I really don't need to because…" she paused for a moment letting her words hang. "Because I found you." She teared up a little after that, but she felt it was necessary.

She longed for the day when she could see him again, whether alive or in the heavens, or even in the next life. Whatever the means she kept telling herself that one day she would see him again. She will find him and tell him everything that happened since he left. But for now, she would have to live on, not just for him, but for herself. She had to live on and create as many smiles as she could, especially to the newer generation of children. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," she said. "Behave yourself until I visit again next time," she laughed quietly before looking down at the ring on her finger. "You gave this to me as a promise ring, but I think it's more special than that. It reminds me of who I am now, and the short life I spent with you to get here. I promise I won't give up on you, I will see you again someday, Minato."

Yukari stood from where she sat, looking at Minato's grave before looking at the sky. Her eyes were determined as she formed a calm smile with her lips. 

"Until that day comes, however, I'll be by your side, I promise."


End file.
